Not Who You Think I Am!
by YamoriHanato
Summary: What if Tsunayoshi wasn't the 10th vongla? What if, it's his brother, Naoyuki? What happens when Tsuna got into a coma? When Tsuna wakes up to 7 years later how will his mother, Nana, his adopted older sister, Kumiko, and his brother, Nao, react? Will Tsuna be involved in the world of the mafia which he's already in because of Primo who appeared in his dream when he was in a coma?


**【Queens Kings】**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR**

 **KHR Belong To: Akira Amano**

 **CLAIMER: My plot OC**

 **WARNING!**

 **•Cussing (Bad Languages)**

 **•OC (Original Characters/Own Characters)**

 **•OCC (Out of Characters)**

 **•Grammars/Errors**

 **•Typos**

 **-TsunaYoshi-**

 **This is shounen-ai (BXB). Don't like, don't read! But, it won't have too much romance... I think.**

 **Main Pairing: None**

 **Pairings: All x Tsuna/All Tsuna [A27]**

 **All x Tsuna - Romance**

 **All Tsuna - Family Love**

 **Summary: What if Tsunayoshi wasn't the 10th vongla? What if, it's his brother, Naoyuki? What happens when Tsuna got into a coma? When Tsuna wakes up 7 years later how will his mother, Nana, his adopted older sister, Kumiko, and his brother, Nao, react? Will Tsuna be invoked in the world of the mafia which he's already in becauyzbe of Primo, who appeared in his dream when he was in a coma? **

**Read Out, To Find Out!**

 **-YaMOri HaNAto~**

 **Haven't watch KHR for sooooo long so I might need your guy's help...**

 **Tsunayoshi - "Tsunayoshi is a boy who brings happiness of love and friendship. He is sometimes negative but is always positive. He is the sky. The sky that's in your dream. He'll try to help you, he'll try to fight to protect you, and he'll try to bring out that darkness in your heart to save you. Before it's too late. He'll definitely save you."**

 **Naoyuki - "Naoyuki is a boy who is honest and who bring happiness to be worth to be called truthful to those around him. He'll try to save you. But, he's will sometimes not, because he'll sometime bring out the darkness that's lock inside his heart. If he can't protect you. Only one can calm him down."**

 **(๑ᴖᴖ๑) ２７ (0v0)**

 **Tsuna's Quote - "You always have a negative thought about yourself but, there's always a positive thought of yourself deep** **down inside of your heart that's lock. Even if it's the darkness that tries to come out to destroy your lives. You will have to control its powers."**

 **Nao's Quote - "You were always my hero protecting me when I needed the most. You always get hurt because of me, I want to get stronger to protect you, instead of you protecting me. I shall be the one to move you away from any harm. If that's what it takes to be your hero too."**

 **Past; 7 8 years old**

 **《Third Wheeler ToT》**

 _"Okaa-san, Nao-chan was bullied again!", Tsunayoshi being that little cute Tuna tell his mother, Nana._

 _"Ara?~ Is that right Nao-kun?", Nana ask Naoyuki._

 _"H-hai...", Nao quietly said._

 _"But don't worry Okaa-san! I'll be there to protect Nao-chan because I'm his hero!", Tsuna said proudly with a cute wide grin._

 _'H-hero? Tsu-niichan, is my hero? Really?', Nao thought while looking at the bruised Tsuna with admire._

 _Nana chucked, "I see, hero ne? Isn't it great Nao-kun? Tsu-kun is your hero."_

 _"U-un.", Nao shook his head making a small yes._

 _'One day, Nao-kun. You'll be Tsu-kun's hero.'_

 _"Well then, I'll go get the bath ready for you both and dinner."_

 _"Haii!~", they both said._

 _ **~In the bathroom~**_

 _"T-tsu-niichan..."_

 _"Hm? What is it, Nao-chan?", Tsuna reply._

 _"W-why do you always protect me...?", Nak quietly ask but Tsuna can hear him._

 _"It's because I'm your hero and I love you, Nao-chan."_

 _'L-love? Tsu-niichan love me?'_

 _"I see... Tsu-niichan, when I grow up I promise I will protect you and be your hero!"_

 _Tsuna chuckled, "Let's see you try."_

 _"Hmph! I will protect you!", Nao suddenly hugged Tsuna._

 _"Ah!?— I-I get Nao-chan."_

 _"Hmph!"_

 _~Bath done; Dinner done; Next day; Playing alone~_

 _"Well, well~ Why isn't it Dame-Nao! Hehe, where's your big brother? Hahaha, get him, guys!", their leader name, Chicken said in a mocking tone._

 _"Alright boss!", bully 3 smirk and fight to fist Nao._

 _"Guguhu!~ now that your big bro isn't here we're going to fist the hell out of you!", bully 1 said and they started to beat Nao up._

 _"U-ughh...—?! TSU-NIICHAN!", the wounded Nao cried out._

 _"Haha! Now obey us you stupid lose—", Chicken was cut off by a punch._

 _"Get away from Nao-chan you bullies!", someone shouted and of course, we all know who. Tsuna, to the recuse! *_

 _"Gahh?! Tsk! Lucky I have a back-up!", Chicken started to call someone and about 2 or 3 minutes; his brother and sister name, Horse and Pig came._

 _"Horse-nii! Pig-neechan! Get those two because they hurt me~", Chicken whine and pout with a cute face but disgusting._

 _"Gahaha, so those two are the one who's bullying you right? Well, then! Let's do this, Pig-neesan!", Horse said and was getting ready to punch the two cute rabbits._

 _"... wait! I'll take care of this. Horse, Chicken, and his friends go home.", Pig said._

 _"But—", Chicken tried to say._

 _"No, but Chicken! Go. Home. Right. Now.", the boys got scared of Pig and they went home._

 _"Now.", Pig looked at Tsuna and Nao._

 _"P-please! Please don't hurt us!"_

 _"I won't.", Pig said._

 _"N-no—?? W-wait what? W-why? Aren't you on Chicken's side?", Tsuna ask._

 _"No, I'm not.", she said and went down to her back and tell Nao to climb her back while she holds Tsuna's hand._

 _"U-um... onee-san, what's your name?", Tsuna ask._

 _"My name's Pig, Suzuki Pig. Weird right? My family, we have weird names. I was even made fun of because of my name. But it stops when they learn about my family's background. And also, call me Pig.", Pig sighed._

 _"I-I see... oh! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he's Naoyuki, my little brother. Call me Tsuna and Nao or Yuki, P-p-pig— s-sorry I can't call you Pig, onee-san... sorry.", Tsuna lowers his head._

 _"It's alright, Tsuna-chan.", Pig smiled at Tsuna._

 _"Un... b-by the way, onee-san.", Tsuna asks and Pig reply, "Yes? What is it?"_

 _"Why did you help us?",_

 _Pig chuckled, "It's because I hate them."_

 _"Why?", Nao ask._

 _"Oh? You're awake, Yuki-chan."_

 _"Un."_

 _"Well then, let's start my story why I hate them. *Sighed* It's because those two kids are spoil brats. When I was the age of 4, Horse was born and when 2 years later pass, Chicken was born. Both of my parents always wanted 2 boys instead of a girl. Too bad that I'm a girl," Pig paused to take a deep breath._

 _"—; I wish I was never born. Mother and father never notice me much when Horse and Chicken were born into this world. If only I wasn't there. Everything will be better. I'm a failure to even be aliv—?!!"_

 _"Don't say something like that onee-san!", Nao suddenly shouted and got off of Pig's back._

 _"Yuki-chan...?"_

 _Tsuna widens his eye, at the sudden Nao._

 _"You're not like that onee-san! You're not a failure and you should be born! Because if you weren't, what would happen to me and Tsuna-niichan?", Nao started to cry._

 _"Nao-chan... sh, sh, sh, don't cry.", Tsuna wiped Nao's tears away._

 _'What a nice view.'_

 _"I wish I was in your family.", Pig think out loud without thinking._

 _"You can.", both Nao and Tsuna said._

 _"Eh? D-did I say that out loud?! ... well, whatever."_

 _"Be our big sister, onee-san."_

 _"A-are you sure?", the not-so-sure Pig ask._

 _"Yep!"_

 _"Arigato.", Pig smiled._

 _"Now that I think about it... where are we?", Nao ask._

 _"Ah..."_

 _'FUUUCCKK!!'_

 _"I-I don't know...", Pig nervously laughed._

 _"... follow me.", Tsuna said and started to lead the way._

 _ **~43 Minutes Later~**_

 _"We're home.", Tsuna unlocks the door and they could hear a fast running._

 _"Tsu-kun! Nao-kun!" she hugged them._

 _"Where have you been?! I was worried!" Nana cried._

 _"Sorry, Okaa-san... but we made it back with onee-san."_

 _"Onee-san?", Nana looked at Pig._

 _"H-hai...", Pig shyly nodded and Nana hugged her and thank her for being by Tsuna and Nao side to safety._

 _"Mama, onee-san is so strong! When some big guy came up to her she beat them up!", Nao eye's shined._

 _"I see, I see~ arigato umm...?"_

 _"I'm Suzuki Pig...", Pig shrunk a little._

 _"Eh?"_

 _ **~Pig explain why; blah blah blah~**_

 _"And she also said she wants a family like us! Mama, can she join our family?", Nao happily said._

 _"Of course! She'll be your big sister!", Nana said brightly._

 _"Really?", Pig started to cry._

 _Nana, Tsuna, Nao, hugged the crying Pig._

 _"B-by the way... can you rename me...", Pig shyly hide her face._

 _"Sure! From now on, you're,", Nana paused and look at Tsuna and Nao._

 _Both Tsuna and Nao started to whisper and then giggled. — Tsuna whisper in Nana's ear._

 _"I see. From now on, your name is,"_

 _"Kumiko! Sawada Kumiko", the 3 said._

 _"Ku mean, long time." – Nao_

 _"Mi mean, beautiful." – Tsuna_

 _"And Ko mean, child!~" – Nana_

 _"T-thank you so much!"_

 _ **[Pig, who is now, Kumiko, Sawada Kumiko talked to her parent that she is no longer their daughter. Kumiko's parent was happy but tried to sound sad.**_

 _ **But she doesn't give a damn fuck about and started to say shit to them. The End**_

 _ **I'm also gonna call Kumiko, Miko.**_

 _ **Cut off the 'Ku' from Kumiko to Miko.]**_

 _ **Miko: 13**_

 _ **Tsuna: 8**_

 _ **Nao: 7**_

 _ **~2 Week Later~**_

 _"Alright, we're off Okaa-san!", Miko said._

 _"Be safe~"_

 _"Un!", they started to walk off._

 _~•v•~_

 _"Tsuna-chan, Yuki-chan, today I have club activities so can you both wait?"_

 _"Hai~"_

 _ **~Shit done; Waiting for Miko; Coma time; I know I'm lazy~**_

 _"Nao-chan, are you alright? It's hot right?", the worried Tsuna shielded Nao._

 _"U-un..."_

 _"Hm? What's this? Kids?", the male voice said and for one reason he smirked evilly._

 _"Hey, you two, what are you both doing here? Waiting for someone?", the male said._

 _"Y-yeah, we're waiting for Miko-neechan."_

 _"Miko? Do you mean Sawada Kumiko-san?", he asks and they nodded._

 _"Heh, lucky for you I'm a friend of her's. Let me take you there.", he smiled creepily._

 _Tsuna hesitated a little bit meanwhile Nao is confused. They followed the creepy male anyway._

 ** _-27 Tsuna 27-_**

 _"She's in here.", he said. Tsuna walks in and was pushed onto the ground._

 _"Hehehe~", the male took out his tiny d and try to make Tsuna suck on it while straggling him on his neck. But Tsuna won't open his open._

 _"Tsk!", the male got angry and turn to Nao, who was still there._

 _"N-no! Run Nao—?!", the male slammed Tsuna's head on the ground very hard which cause his head to bleed a little._

 _"T-tsu-niichan?", Nao shakily said and tried to reach his hand toward Tsuna._

 _The male grabs a hold of Nao's hand and pull him in and also try to make Nao suck his tiny d. Lucky Tsuna got up and bite the male on his arm. The male got very, very, very piss and slam once again Tsuna's head twice no, not twice, more than that; until a load of blood came out._

 _"N-no! TSU-NIICHAN!! S-SOMEONE HEL—?!!", the male too slam Nao's head not very hard._

 _"Now you, shut up or—!!!!"_

 _"YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD!!!", came a voice. The voice punched the male in his penis and then the face. The male also started to punc– mostly the male scratched the voice. But the voice is much stronger._

 _"Hey kid, are you alright?", the voice's friend 1 named, Lulu asks Nao while the other friend 2 named, Ruru carried a bleeding Tsuna; wrapping Tsuna's head with his shirt._

 _"DIE FUCKER!! DON'T! EVER! TOUCH! MY TWO SIBLINGS!", you guys should know who, it's Miko._

 _"Kumiko-senpai, please stop! You'll hurt yourself too!", another friend of her's said. Miko looked at her friend, Aki._

 _"Aki, you don't know how much I loved them," Miko both eyes was in raged into the mist._

 _"If it weren't for them, I wouldn't even be here.", Miko makes the last punch on the male's face and left, to notify the principal what happened. The principal expelled the male and called the ambulance._

 _Oh yeah, the male parent punished him very badly for being an asshole when they heard what he did. No wi-fi, no phone, no shit except for clothing and food. The male is now studying to be a good boy for 23 years. Living without any electricity. THE HORROR!! And he also work. His working is cleaning poop._

 _ **~With Nana~**_

 _"Miko-chan and the other are late~ hmm... oh well, it's probably Miko-chan's club activies~", Nana happily thought out loud because today Iemitsu is coming home today with his boss, Nono. And then the phone ring._

 _"Hai, coming!", she picked up the phone and said, "Moshi, moshi? ... eh?", Nana dropped the phone and rushed out in a panic; before locking the door._

 _ **~At the hospital; Blah, blah, blah; Coma~**_

 _"Nao-kun, Miko-chan, are you both alright?", Nana asks in a worried tone and shakily tone as she opens the hospital door number 27._

 _"Y-yeah, we're both alright mom... but T-tsuna-chan is...", Miko looked at Tsuna with tears dropping. Nana dropped to her knee and cried; holding Tsuna's hand._

 _"T-tsu-niichan, tsu-niichan! GAWAAAHH!!", Nao cried in pain with his heart._

 _Nana went to the hospital phone and called Iemitsu._

 _"Hello?", pick up a voice which is Iemitsu._

 _"D-darling, i-it's Tsu-kun... *Hiccup* he's in the hospital...", Nana said trying to calm herself down._

 _"What?! What happens to him??", Iemitsu furiously asks._

 _"I-i don't know...", Nana answer; now more and more tears are coming down her eyes._

 _"I'm on my way. Tell me the location.", Nana told him the location and the call ended._

 _ **~7 minutes Pass~**_

 _"Nana!", came a voice._

 _"D-darling..."_

 _To Iemitsu's horror, he sees Tsuna on the hospital bed and went toward Tsuna's left holding his hand, pleading for him to wake up. As Nono too went to the left, standing next to Iemistu with a sorrow face._

 _"Mom, I brought back some food with Nao-chan.", Miko and Nao came back from bringing food with red eyes._

 _Iemitsu looked at Miko, never recalling having a daughter._

 _"Ah, Miko... thank you.", Miko set the food down and Nao went to look at Iemitsu's face and Nono's._

 _"Oto-san? Are you my Oto-san?", Nao asks Iemitsu._

 _"Hai, I'm your Oto-san..."_

 _"And him?", Nao point at Nono._

 _"I'm your grandfather.", Nao just nodded his head._

 _"Um... Oto-san, Oji-san, will Tsu-niichan wake up?", asked Nao; who is already tearing up._

 _"... I-I don't know..", Iemistu said trying to not cry. As Nana, went to get some fresh air with Miko trying to calm down. Trying to say that Tsuna will be fine._

 _"...", Nao went and hold Tsuna's hand and then say, "Tsu-niichan, when you wake up I swear! I'll," sky flame appeared the Nao forehead, which surprised both Nono and Iemitsu._

 _"I swear! I'll protect you from any harms! Because I'll be your hero!", Nono went to Nao and put his hand on Nao's forehand and locked his memories of idk cuz the author is too lazy so she'll—_

 _"U-um?", came Miko's voice._

 _"Mom said that we should get back...", Miko quietly said._

 _"I see. And I'm sorry if I may ask, what's your name and your relation with the Sawada?", asked Nono._

 **~Explanation Done; Home Time Done; Blah blah blah; 7 years later~**

 **(And yes, I'm lazy. BTW, Nao already got his guardians. Tsuna is waking up... Iemitsu being a no-good went to work;**

 **Nao's guardians never met Miko because, at the age of 17, Miko went to live with her friends Lulu, Ruru, and Aki in Italy to study. Or are they? DUN DUN DUN!!**

 **Nana and Nao are still in contact with Miko.)**

 **Present, no more past~**

 **Age:**

 **Miko: 20**

 **Tsuna: 15**

 **Nao: 14**

 **２７ ＴＳＵＮＡ ２７**

 **Beep Beep Beep***

"Nao-kun, wake up! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun have been waiting for you!", Nana shouted.

"Mhmm... 5 more minutes..—?!", Nao said but was hit by Reborn's hammer whatever it's call **(What is it called again?? I forgot... HELP! PLEASE!! Tell meh~ T~T don't you dare go away)**

"OW! Reborn! You could at least— HIIIIEEE!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!", scared of being bite to death, Nao quickly changes in his uniform and rush downstairs grabbing a toast running; followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Good morning Juudaime!", greeted Gokudera, **the storm guardian.**

"Morning Nao!~", Yamamoto too greeted, **the rain guardian.**

"Oi, Baseball-freak! Don't causally call Juudaime by his name!!", yelled Gokudera.

"Ma, ma, it's alright~ right Nao?", Yamamoto said.

"Y-yeah...", Nao was panting and he wondered why Gokudera and Yamamoto aren't out of breath yet.

"Ohh!! Good morning SAWADA TO THE EXTREME! SUPER HYPED UP IN THE MORNING!", came an extreme voice which belongs to, Ryohei, **the sun guardian.**

"For disturbing the peace and for being late, I'll bite you to death!", a pissed voice came; which belong to Hibari, **the cloud guardian.**

"HIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!", hie'd Nao.

 **~With Nana~**

"Hm~ hm~", hummed Nana as she is getting ready to take Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta out to meet a special person that's coming back from living with her friends; and coming back from Italy.

"So, mama? Who's this special person we're going to meet?", Bianchi asked Nana and she giggled.

"You'll see."

 **~The damn Airport; a minutes later~**

"No! This is Lambo-sama's candy!" – Lambo **{The thunder guardian}**

"Lambo! Sharing is caring!" – I-pin **{The Human Bomb???}**

"That's right Lambo~" – Fuuta **{The Ranking Prince}**

"Mama, when will th—", Bianchi tried to say but was cut of by Nana's shout.

"Ah! There she is! Miko-chan!"

"Hm? Mom!", Miko runs up to Nana hugged her.

"It's been a while!", Miko said in Italian.

"E-eh?", Nana looked confused.

"O-oops, sorry mom. But I miss you!", Miko said in Japanese.

"Same here~"

"Mama, who's this person?", Bianchi ask.

"Bianchi, this is Miko, Sawada Kumiko, my daughter! She's by now 20!~", Nana happily said; then the 3 kids start to ask Nana if they can get some candy when going back home.

'I see. Is that why Nao didn't want me to be in that room named, Kumiko? Then what about the other one named, Tsu27?'

"Nice to meet you, Sawada-san. My name is Gokudera Bianchi. Call me Bianchi. I've been in great care in your mother's hand.", the poison scorpion, Bianchi introduce herself.

"I'm pleased to hear that and same to you Bianchi-san. Call me Miko, don't need to add a '-san' with me.", both Miko and Bianchi shook hands.

"Same, here Miko.", Bianchi said with a smile.

"Bianchi, Miko-chan, let's go home! Nao-kin will be happy to see~", and they left.

 **~With Tsuna~**

 **~His mind~**

"Huf... huff...", pant a certain brunette.

"Seem like you're ready, Tsunayoshi.", a cool and calm voice said.

"D-don't... DON'T TRY TO ACT COOL GIOTTO-NII!!", Tsuna punches Giotto in the nut.

"O-owie!~ Tsu-chan! Don't have to be so harsh~ but," *Sighed* "I'll say this one more time Tsu-chan. You are ready to wake up after all these 7 years of training. "

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with this idiot...", a pink-haired named, G, mumbled.

'Lucky Tsuna likes me more.'

"What?!", Giotto shouted but was ignored.

"Nufufu~ Tsunayoshi, when we meet again be mine~", a melon head which named, Daemon said.

"Don't you dare, Daemon!", ignored again.

"Hn."

'You are prepared Tsunayoshi. Prepare to be mine.'

"What you say?!", ignore.

"To the EXTREME/MAXIMUM!!", a loud very voice named, Knuckle said. **(Extreme or Maximum?? Tell me so I could change it don't ignore me! ;0;)**

'At least Knuckle's still the same.', Giotto thought and sighed in relief.

"TO BE MY BRIDE!"

"Eh? NOO!", ignore.

"Yare, yare~ Little bunny, be safe~", a lazy voice named, Lampo said. Giotto started to stare at Lampo waiting for him to say something else.

"What?", asked Lampo.

"N-noting, well! Tsu-chan you now—?!"

"Be my lover next time~", Lampo mumbled.

"Huh?!", Giotto was ignored again and again.

Tsuna just sweats drop at Giotto because everyone kept on ignoring him.

"W-well Giotto-nii... I think it's time right?", asked Tsuna.

"A-h... yeah. Well... *Ahem* Tsu-chan, you'll now be awakened after all those 7 years.", Giotto said. Tsuna waved them a goodbye.

 **('；Д；')**

 ***Beep Beep/water dripping***

"H-hgnn...", Tsuna opened his eyes.

'Ahh... it's been so long since I seen Kaa-san, Miko-oneesan, and Nao-kun...', Tsuna thought while smiling as he set his body straight; looking out the window with his long hair covering his face. The door of 27 opened to reveal a nurse with a shocked face.

'Hm? For some reason...' – Nao

'For some reasons...' – Nana

'For some certain reasons...' – Miko

'I feel like something good is going to happen.', they all thought; looking up the sky; looking directly near the window.

 **0/0**

 **~With Nao~**

'Ahh!! Next week on Friday we'll be having a quiz! Damn Nezu-sensei! What should I do now?! ...", Nao sighed, 'Wait! What if I ask Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-kun? Alrighty! We don't have school tomorrow anyway!"

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-san!", both boys turn their head toward Nao.

"If you two don't mind, can you help me study for our quiz next week on Friday?", asked Nao. Both quickly said yes or nodded their head.

"Quick thinking Dame-Nao. If you get a low score on your test I'll double your training.", Reborn, out of nowhere, the fuck he has been, appeared.

 **~With Miko~**

"Mom? Is that true? He's awake. I-it's no joke right?", Nana shakes her head and went to get prepared to throw a party for him for tomorrow. Miko was fill was happiness. He was awake, finally, awaken from all those 7 years.

"I'm hom–?! M-miko-oneechan? Your back!", Nao tightly hugged Miko leaving the one who has not seen Miko confused.

"J-juudaime? Who's this?", Gokudera asks suspiciously; glaring at her making her a bit nervous.

"Yeah Nao, is this your girlfriend?", Yamamoto jokily said.

"Uh-uh, she's my sister. My older sister, Kumiko. She prefers you to call her Ku or Miko. She has been in Italy for 3 years now. She's probably 20.", Nao explained.

"Nice to meet—?!", Gokudera suddenly bangs his head on the ground.

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO RUDE EARLIER! KUMIKO-SAMA", he apologies.

"Haha, it's alright. And also just call me Ku or Miko. And also don't use '-sama'.", Miko said.

"Hai, Ku-sama!", Gokudera eyes shined with stars. Miko sweat drop, "U-umm... Nao-chan..."

"S-sorry..."

 **~Blah blah blah; minutes pass~**

"Now that I think about it, why's mom happy?", Nao ask.

"AHH!! I forgot about that! Yuki-chan," Miko paused and looked at Nao with a serious and happy face, "He has awakened."

"Eh?"

 **~Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!~**

"Tsu-niichan!", shouted Nao as he slams open the door of 27.

The nurses sh'd him and he made a small bow.

Miko came in and smile happily. Very, very, happy to see Tsuna awake. Along behind her is Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto with shock eyes. Well, Reborn doesn't show it.

"Nao-kun, Miko-neesan. Longtime right?", he smiles at them.

"Un!", both went and hugged Tsuna.

'I won't let anyone or anything to hurt Tsuna, Miko-neechan, and kaa-san!', Nao thought.

'I'll protect you guys!', Miko thought.

Tsuna looked at Miko and Nao's face; he then thought, 'I'm sorry Miko-oneesan, Nao-kun, but I'm Not Who You Think I Am.'

 **TBC**

 **【Queens Kings】**

 **Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! 4k words longest one I have ever done.**

 **Nao's appearance/how he looks/traits/other:**

 **•Clumsy**

 **•Blonde hair**

 **•Blue eyes**

 **•Taller than Tsuna**

 **•Bangs cover his face like Giotto's**

 **•Short hair**

 **•Terrible at cooking/baking but can still make great eggs, rice, and cookies**

 **•89.9% Fluffy hair**

 **•28% Lazy**

 **• 60.2% Smart**

 **•43% Stupid**

 **•99.9% Good**

 **•ERRORS Evil**

 **Miko's appearance/how she looks/traits/other:**

 **•Taller than Nao and Tsuna**

 **•Brownish hair (Use to be blonde)**

 **•Blue eyes**

 **•Hair to her knees but would mostly be on her hips if she tied her hair. She's deciding to cut it later**

 **•Good at cooking/baking**

 **•Size**

 **•90.8% Fluffy hair**

 **•10% Lazy**

 **•89.9% Smart**

 **•24% Stupid**

 **• 98.1% Good**

 **• 63.8% Evil**

 **Tsuna's appearance/how he looks/traits/other:**

 **•Clumsy but doesn't seem like it**

 **•Short**

 **•Brown hair**

 **•Brown chocolate eyes**

 **•Long hair to his foot. Will be cutting it off soon.**

 **•Have a feminine body... also look like one**

 **•Great at cooking/baking; the 1st Gen taught him in his dream**

 **•100% Fluffy hair**

 **•33% Lazy**

 **•99.9 Smart**

 **•32.5% Stupid**

 **•99.9 Good**

 **•ERRORS Evil**

 **Thanks for reading! (๑ω๑ )**

 **Find me in Wattpad**

 **I think I made some much mistake, I'll fix it. Just tell and don't think about— HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING**

 **【Mochi】**

 **Edit: Idk what happen but it seems like there are random spelling in my fanfic when I know I wrote them correctly... but luckily I fixed it.**


End file.
